Bad Timing
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Ahsoka is in the middle of a mission during the Clone Wars with Anakin, Obi-Wan and the 501st. The mission takes longer than expected and Anakin notices that Ahsoka becomes suddenly a lot more irritable. What has gotten into his Padawan? One-Shot


Bad Timing

Summary: Ahsoka is in the middle of a mission during the Clone Wars with Anakin, Obi-Wan and the 501st. The mission takes longer than expected and Anakin notices that Ahsoka becomes suddenly a lot more irritable. What has gotten into his Padawan?

Ahsoka woke up in her bunk on the Republic feeling knowing something was up. She felt sore and slightly annoyed, for no reason. She soon figured it out though.

"Sith spit, man, I'm a week early." Ahsoka muttered under her breath. Ahsoka hated every second she had her period.

She went over to her bag before realizing she didn't pack pads. She didn't think she would be on this mission for this long, and added to the fact that she did start early.

Ahsoka muttered another curse under her breath before heading to the med-bay. She searched around the med-bay for a bit before realizing, that there would be no reasons for pads to be kept on the cruiser, considering all the clones and officers were men.

"What the hell can I use instead of pads on this ship?" Ahsoka muttered. She walked out of the med-bay and towards her bunk. She found some old but clean rags. "These should probably be okay until I get some." She did what was necessary to catch the blood currently pouring out of her lower zone.

Ahsoka's comlink beeped and her Master's voice was patched through.

"Ahsoka, come to the bridge for the mission debriefing." Anakin said.

Ahsoka sighed, "Alright,"

"Something wrongs, Snips?" Anakin said.

"No," Ahsoka partially lied.

"Well, then hurry up." Anakin said.

Ahsoka turned off the comlink and, "'Hurry up,' he says. Well let's see him hurry up when he has an internal organ tearing itself apart, causing blood to flow from his nether zone into some old rags." Ahsoka muttered.

Ahsoka finally reached the bridge.

"There you are Snips." Anakin said with a smirk.

Ahsoka didn't respond. He didn't much care to be called that, and it was adding to here irritability that was currently building. She knew she shouldn't lash out so she ignored it.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"We need to free the people in the capital city of Lothal. They are having some issues with the Separatists." Obi-Wan explained.

"There are clankers everyone down there so we need to keep our eyes open." Rex said.

"Understood." Ahsoka said.

"So, Snips, you ready?" Anakin asked.

"Don't call me that!" Ahsoka snapped, before leaving the bridge to well anywhere.

Anakin was taken aback. "What's gotten into her?"

"I agree that that behavior was somewhat out of the ordinary." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Normally I get an eye roll, but she doesn't normally lash out like that." Anakin said.

"Maybe something is bothering Commander Tano." Rex suggested.

"What could it be though?" Anakin questioned.

"It could be possible that only time will tell." Obi-Wan sagely said.

Rex left the room to go brief the other clones.

Rex accidently ran into Commander Tano on his way to the other clones.

"Oh sorry Commander." Rex apologized.

He noticed Ahsoka take a breath, like she was calming herself before putting on a smile he could tell was fake, "It's okay Rex."

"Are you doing all right Commander?" Rex asked.

"Oh, I'm alright, just having a small issue." Ahsoka shrugged.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Rex asked. "I have a few spare moment."

"There's nothing you can really do to help Rex. Sorry, but thanks for the offer." Ahsoka replied.

"Perhaps General Skywalker or Kenobi could help." Rex suggested, assuming she was having a Jedi issue.

Ahsoka gave a small chuckle, "I don't think they will be much help with this." She continued on her way, going the opposite way at the turn that Rex would be taking.

Rex was confused as he continued his way towards his brothers. What could be up with Ahsoka that she couldn't go to her Master for help?

Ahsoka groaned as she entered her bunk once again. Her cramps had started after her conversation with Rex. She was not looking forward for a fight against some Seppies, while she was bleeding with only rags stopping the blood from staining her underwear and pants not to mention that it felt like someone was using the Force to squeeze her inner organs. She sat on her bunk before she looked down to where she had been lying and saw a blood stain.

"Great." Ahsoka sarcastically murmured. "Who is going to have to clean that up?"

She searched her room for minor pain drugs to ease the cramping. Much to her displeasure she didn't have any. Ahsoka vocalized her displeasure with a mixture of a groan and growl.

"Can things get any worse?" Ahsoka asked herself.

"Ahsoka, the mission starts in five minutes, head down to hanger bay one." Anakin instructed through her comlink.

"Ah, that's right. I have to dismantle droids in my current state." Ahsoka said as she left her room to head down to the hanger as instructed.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex were talking when Ahsoka entered the hanger. She did not look that good Obi-Wan observed

"There you are Ahsoka," Anakin said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to take care of something real quick." Ahsoka said.

"And this something couldn't wait until after the mission?" Anakin asked.

"No, not really." Ahsoka snapped.

Obi-Wan studied Ahsoka. Sure she and Anakin brushed each other the wrong way sometimes, it happens to every Master-Padawan duo, but Ahsoka very rarely snapped like that over nothing towards Anakin. Something was definitely up with Ahsoka.

'Or possibly….rather down.' Obi-Wan thought. 'Ahsoka is a teenage girl. She is definitely more irritable right now than any other time.'

Obi-Wan figured it out after some thought, and honestly didn't blame her for being irritable. Hell if he woke up in his own blood, he would probably be just as irritable as she was, if not more.

"What has gotten into you today?" Anakin questioned. "You aren't normally like this."

Ahsoka had had enough. "Master, I woke up this morning in a puddle of my own blood. I am currently bleeding from a place you are lucky enough not to have. One of my inner organs is literally tearing itself apart!" Ahsoka said, "The only thing that is currently stopping me from bleeding everywhere is some old rags. So excuse me if I am irritable."

Obi-Wan nodded, his theory confirmed.

"Oh," Rex said softly. All the clones were taught basic anatomy in case someone needed basic medical help and the medics were busy with people that were more direly injured, so yeah he knew about females' 'time of month.'

Anakin was confused. "What?"

"Sir, do you not know about a female's menstrual cycle?" Rex asked.

"A what now?" Anakin asked.

"A period Anakin." Obi-Wan supplied.

"She gets them too?" Anakin asked.

"All females get them Anakin, despite the species." Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh," Anakin said, looking down, slightly embarrassed that he was so clueless to his Padawan's needs.

"Do you not have the necessary products Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," Ahsoka said. "I didn't think we would be out here this long and I'm slightly early, so I didn't pack any. And I checked the med-bay, there weren't any in there."

"Well, Ahsoka, the rags will have to do for now until we get on planet." Obi-Wan said.

"I understand Master." Ahsoka said.

"Do you need anything else?" Obi-Wan said.

"Some pain medicine." Ahsoka admitted.

"I'll have a clone bring some down." Rex said, before ordering some poor medic to bring some medicine down to the hanger.

"Look, Ahsoka, I'm sorry." Anakin apologized.

Ahsoka studied her Master and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "It's okay Master. Honestly I shouldn't have let emotions control me like that."

The medic had arrived and handed the pain meds to Ahsoka who quickly took them.

"Are we ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As ready as I can be." Ahsoka admitted.

It took less than an hour to clear the city of droids. As Ahsoka headed towards a place to buy her needs she accidently bumped into a young couple. Both members of the couple were human and had blackish-blue hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ahsoka said.

"It's no problem." the man said. "My name is Ephraim Bridger, and this is my wife, Mira."

"Nice to meet you." Mira said.

"Likewise." Ahsoka responded.

"You are one of the Jedi that helped the Republic clear out the Separatists droids right?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah," Ahsoka confirmed.

"We are truly thankful." Mira said.

"Hey, it's what we do." Ahsoka smiled.

"I know I speak for all of us in the city that we are all grateful." Ephraim said. "Even if we are just two people. Well, soon to be three." He smiled and placed a hand on Mira's stomach.

"Congratulations." Ahsoka said. "Well, my ship has to leave in about an hour and I need something."

"Oh sweetheart what do you need?" Mira asked.

"Pads," Ahsoka flushed.

"You can find some at that vendor over there." Mira smiled pointing to a vender about a block down.

"Thank you so much." Ahsoka said.

"It's the least we can do." Mira said. She and Ephraim walked away.

Ahsoka walked over to the vender and bought her pads.

She quickly headed back towards the ship, thankful to being back on the cruiser to get rid of the bloody rags and use the pads that were actually made for such things as catching blood.

After sorting that situation out Ahsoka went back to her room to find a bar of chocolate on the bedside table with a note. "Ahsoka, sorry for the misunderstanding early. I hope this makes up for it. –Anakin."

Ahsoka gave a smile and ate the bar of chocolate. It would seem that some good things can come out of bad timing.

Note: Yeah sorry if you didn't like it, but this is the kind of stuff you guys get when I'm on my period.

Note 2: For those wondering about, "I Just Want You To Know Who I Am" I will hopefully update that soon.

Joke Time: Why did Star Wars episode 4,5,6 come out before 1,2,3?

Because in charge of scheduling Yoda was.


End file.
